Fate's Destined Children
by dragonic raptor
Summary: When a girl drops into Naruto's life and befriends him it changes his whole outlook on the world and the veil that was over his eyes was lifted making him more intelligent and mature. Look out world, now instead of one, there is double the trouble for those who cross them. Will try to follow events as I can. My first story please R&R. I am revising the first 2 chapters. Naruto, OC
1. Prologue

**Fate's Destined Children by dragonic raptor**

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story so listen up people. **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND MY OC's.** That privilege of ownership of anything Naruto goes to the author of Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden.

This story is rated M to cover anything that might show up in the story that dictates needing such a rating. Anyway its time for the story. :D Happy reading everyone.

* * *

**Legend**

"I'm an outcast." – normal speech

_'I'm an outcast too.'_ – normal thoughts

"And **what **exactly are we going to do about it?" – bold within a sentence is an emphasis on all types of human speech and thoughts

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" – yelling

_'ME NEITHER!'_ – yelling thoughts

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA' DO!?" – emphasized yelling

_'I DON'T KNOW!'_ – emphasized yelling thoughts

**"You won't be for long."** – speech of inner beings and deities

**_'You will have a companion waiting for you.'_** – thoughts of inner beings and deities

**"Maybe **someone** will get freaky deeky hehe."** – regular within a sentence is an emphases on all types of inner beings/deities speech and thoughts

**"ARE YOU INSANE?!"** – yelling of inner beings and deities

**"I HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY!"** – emphasized yelling of inner beings and deities

**_'ARG! THIS IS SOO FRUSTRATING!'_** – emphasized yelling thoughts of inner beings and deities

_Bonk_ – normal sound

**_Bonk_** – emphasized sound

**_BONK_** – drastically emphasized sound

I revised this chapter so I hope it's better than before.

* * *

**Prologue – making a new friend**

**_THUD_**

"Ha, is our 'supposed' future queen really this **weak**?" A sneering male hissed as he wiped blood from his fist. "So it would seem son. I still do not understand why that old coot of an elder keeps saying to treat this **monstrosity** nicely." An older male that looks similar to the first responded. "Heh I think I know how to treat her nicely pops. Why not show her the nice embrace of death?" The father looked at his progeny for a minute before smirking. "Why son I do believe that you might be on to something there. In fact once she is dead we can shred her body up enough to look like some dire wolves got a hold of her after she up and ran off again. Once we do that we can go kill a pack of the beasts, wipe their scent all over her and her blood scent and blood on their claws and teeth then take the lot of them to the old man. Saying something along the lines of that she had run off into the forest again and we went after her like normal only to come across the hungry pack having already killed her and about to eat her. That we were so enraged that we killed the pack in revenge for her death and brought them to him as soon as we could." "Nice. I like that one. Let's go with it." The adolescent replied. The boys' father grinned maliciously, nodded, and turned to head off into the thick mountainous woods east of their village where the dens of the dire wolves were hidden. The adolescent picked up the unconscious young girl and followed his sire to start their heinous plan.

* * *

-Time lapse-

Muffled cries of a little 4 year old girl could be heard deep in the forest as the two males cut and sliced at the female's body making sure to make it look like claw and teeth marks of the wolves. They were about to give the killing blow when a harsh wind blew making the trees thrash about. The duo looked up to see dark clouds with a swirling vortex right above them making both go white as a sheet and bolt back home completely forgetting the youngling they were going to kill.

The young child barely manages to reach up a hand towards the vortex. The winds making it impossible to discern what the girl whispered between pained sobs to the point only the deities heard her sad cries. "Please, just finish it. I don't want to be in pain anymore. I don't want to be alone." Unbeknownst to her the Fates heard her cried pleas and swept the child up into the vortex; with it disappearing right after as if it was never even there.

* * *

-Time lapse-

**"Wake up young one."** A soothing voice whispered.

"Uhg, huh? Where am I?" The little one woke up to a plain of nothing but grey all around. "What is this place?" The sky was grey; the ground was grey as far as the eye could see. She looked around and finding nothing but more grey she turned back around and bumped into what felt like a wall and falls down on her bum. A chuckle was heard from the wall and she looks up then flinches. "**Eep**, sorry mister I didn't mean to bump into you. Please don't hurt me."

The man was lean and tall, roughly 6' 9" with broad shoulders and a lean waist. He had smooth brown hair that was sort of shaggy so it pointed every which way. He also had a refined face with gentle pale steel blue eyes that seemed to look into a persons' very soul. He was dressed in soft white flowing robes made of silk with a light grey belt that had a silver buckle at his waist. He knelt down and gently lifted her face up by her chin so she looked at him. **"You have no need to fear me little one."** She gulps and asks. "Why am I not hurt anymore and who are you sir? If you don't mind me asking that is." **"We healed you and as for me; I go by many names young one but you may call me Kami."** The little female's jaw dropped and she sputtered. "So does that mean I really am dead?" **"No little one you are not. We deities felt that what most of the people in the village were doing to our chosen guardian just **would not** do any longer so we brought you here. I am here in front of you to ask you if you would like to go to another place and time; a different dimension where you can find true friends and true love as well. Would you like that little one?"** The girl squeals in joy and hugs him. "Oh yes, yes, **yes**! I would **love** to Mr. Kami sir."

Kami laughs and hugs the child back while standing back up with her in his arms. **"Alright little one lets go and get you set to go to your new home."** "Yeah!" **"But first we need to teach you about the place you are going to and train you in their ways."** "Awe, ok then, but only if I have too. I just hope it doesn't take **too** long." The man chuckles and starts walking. **"Time, you will find young guardian, is a very strange thing indeed."**

* * *

-Time lapse-

**"Are you ready little one?"** Kami asked the female who was now in her late teens. "Yes Kami-sama, I am just about finished sealing all my stuff away. I'll just need to say goodbye to the others afterwards then I will be ready." **"Very well then. We will see you by the portal."** Kami replies and walks away.

* * *

-Time lapse-

Everyone was chattering by the portal about the girl that has stayed with them these past 14 years in human calendar time. Steps were heard entering the room and they turned to the new comer who was messing with her shoulder bag strap from being nervous. "Well, I guess this is it huh? Time for me to start my new life." The teen says before she walks by saying her goodbyes to everyone until she comes to stand in front of Kami by the portal.

"Thank you for everything Kami-sama." She hugs the man. **"You are very welcome my child. But there is one last thing I need to tell you before you go."** "What is that sir?" **"When you pass through the portal you will go back to your 4 year old form just with your current clothes downsized and all your possessions with you. You will also keep all of your experience and memories you have from here intact so you will be able to protect yourself and those who will come to be dear to you."** "Oh **joy** me having to go through puberty again. **Not**." She rolls her eyes and sighs in exaggeration. **"One other thing little one; **please** for **all** our sakes remember your training."** "I will Kami-sama." The teen gives him one last hug before stepping back from him and faces everyone with misty eyes. "Thank you everyone for all you have done for me. I will always remember my time with each of you and will **always** cherish it." The girl steps through the portal and feels like she is falling while her body changes back to her younger self. She lands softly on the ground breathing in the scent of the surroundings and looks around. _'Well, looks like I'm finally here.'_ She thought to herself as she yawns. She sees a sturdy tree with big roots and toddles over to them and falls asleep.

* * *

-Time lapse-

"GET **BACK** HERE YOU DEMON!" A man leading a mob chasing a little boy yells.

"YA'LL ARE JUST GONNA BEAT ME AGAIN IF I STOP SO NO WAY IN HELL YOU **JERK**!" The young whiskered blond screams back as he dashes around like crazy looking for a hiding spot. Finally after a couple of hours he comes to a forest with a high fence around it and not thinking twice about it he climbs over the fence and continues into the forest a bit then stops for a breather against some big roots of an old tree while listening as the mob comes to a stop at the fence.

"He went into the Forest of Death." One guy said. "That place is dangerous." A woman whimpers. "That's why they call it the Forest of Death, baka." Another male replies. "Well I for one am so not going in there. I prefer to stay alive; thank you very much." A snooty female says shakily while trying to keep face in front of her peers. There were a lot of murmurs of agreement as the mob started to disperse. "Well whatever." The first guy shrugs. "He is as good as dead in there anyways. Saves us the trouble. Good **riddance**." He spits and heads home.

The blonde leans against the tree roots and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. "Whew, I made it. I was beginning to think I would never lose that mob of **teme's** for a minute there." He slides down till he is seating on the ground while leaning back on the root. "Man I hate my birthday. What makes them hate me so bad? What did I ever do to them?" He mumbled to himself till he heard some rustling right next to him and freezes. "Mmm, what's with all the noise?" A small feminine voice mumbles which makes the boy quickly turn around scared stiff until he notices that the voice came from a little girl who was currently rubbing sleep from her eyes as she yawns cutely causing a light blush to show across his cheeks. The girl finally looks up and studies a young blonde boy. The boy was filthy but she could see past the dirt to see what he looked like underneath all the grime. He had bright golden sun blonde hair, eyes that were a more vibrant blue than the sky or sea, six whisker marks on his cheeks with three being on each side, a short slim build most likely from malnourishment, and clothes that were soiled and shredded to the point of nearly falling off with old and new wounds showing through the rags. _'Poor kid. He has had a rough start to his life.' _After she finishes her study of him; she says. "You're cute; what's your name? My name is Tsuki. Ryuujin Tsuki." He sputters and blushes some more and replies. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." As he told her his name only one shocked thought prevailed through his mind. _'I can't believe that she thinks I'm cute.' _She giggles. "Nice name. It means maelstrom vortex right?" "Yeah that's right." "My name means moon dragon." He blinks. "Cool. But uhm, if you don't mine me asking, where are your parents and why are you here in the forest?" "I don't have any parents. I wondered into this place and got lost. I guess I fell asleep without realizing it." "Oh, sorry for bringing up any bad memories." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "That's alright; I lost them when I was very young so I don't really remember them." "Oh." He says dejectedly. She perks up and says. "Hey, wanna be friends? Then we can help each other out." "Really? You want to be friends with **me**?" "Yepper." She grins causing him to grin as well. "Sweet. I GOT MY FIRST FRIEND!" He jumps up and grabs her hands and spins around with her laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Ok enough, enough, stop before I puke. He he." She says good naturedly. "Awe ok. So what do you want to do? The villagers are probably still looking for me so we can't go back to the village tonight. I hate getting bullied and beaten by them. I don't know why they beat me and the **worst** day they do it is on my birthday which is today. I'm **sick and tired** of being weak. I wish I could get them to recognize me, respect me, treat me as a somebody, and stop beating me for reasons unknown to me. What's worse is that most of them hate my guts. Only Hokage Jiji and a couple of others are nice to me or at least tolerate me." He rants.

He continues to mumble until she pokes him to get his attention. "Yeah?" "Here is some advice. Don't let them get you down. You're sweet and kind. I can see a lot of potential in you. Would you like it if I trained you? So you can get stronger to protect your precious people and be able to defend yourself." His eyes light up at the prospect of being able to actually learn, train, and get stronger. "Would you **really** help me get stronger? THAT WOULD BE **TOTALLY AWESOME**!" He exclaims waving his arms about as she nods her head yes. "Now Naruto, this will not be easy. Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes I'm sure Tsuki. Bring it on and ill finish **everything** you throw at me. BELIEVE IT!" "He he, I believe you. Ok first if I am to help you train we have to set up a regime for you to work with and increase what you do as we get further through it. So this is what we are going to do." They get paper out and start making outlines for training while whispering any ideas that come to mind till they finally finish it. "Now time to get started. First up, running 100 laps around the forest perimeter." "Awe man so many right off the bat?" "I SAID **MOVE** IT!" She yells as she surprisingly brings out a whip and snaps it near him making the boy jump. "You told me that you would complete anything I toss at you now PROVE IT! She snaps her whip again. "YIKES, ok ok ok. I'm going." He says as he starts running around the forest.

And so begins the new lives and friendship of two orphans who push each other to become the best they can be and maybe will find something else along the way.

* * *

- A.N. -

Ok I know I skipped a lot of details but hey this is just the prologue and I plan on doing flashbacks on what went on in the missing parts later in the story to help fill it in so do not worry. :D Woot! Over 2k words in just the prologue. Hell yeah! That's a surprise for me for my first story so it off to a great start. Te he. I hope you the readers like my story and will leave me with reviews and comments. Maybe even some likes and follows? Those would be nice. Anyway I will be putting up the next chapter real soon. This is my first story so let me know what you think. R&R.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 1 - Friends or something else?

A.N. – Thank you everyone who has visited, viewed, favorited, and followed my story thus far. It makes my heart soar knowing that others read my story. I am hoping that I can get even more readers to read it and let me know their thoughts on it.

Also my thanks to my first reviewer who gave me a short but very nice review. It made my day and helped get me pumped to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the prologue.

Now, on with the story. :D

* * *

**Legend**

"I'm an outcast." – normal speech

_'I'm an outcast too.'_ – normal thoughts

"And **what **exactly are we going to do about it?" – bold within a sentence is an extra emphasis on all types of human speech and thoughts

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" – yelling

_'ME NEITHER!'_ – yelling thoughts

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA' DO!?" – emphasized yelling

_'I DON'T KNOW!'_ – emphasized yelling thoughts

**"You won't be for long."** – speech of inner beings and deities

**_'You will have a companion waiting for you.'_** – thoughts of inner beings and deities

**"Maybe **someone** will get freaky deeky hehe."** – regular within a sentence is an extra emphases on all types of inner beings/deities speech and thoughts

**"ARE YOU INSANE?!"** – yelling of inner beings and deities

**"I HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY!"** – emphasized yelling of inner beings and deities

**_'ARG! THIS IS SOO FRUSTRATING!'_** – emphasized yelling thoughts of inner beings and deities

_Bonk_ – normal sound

**_Bonk_** – emphasized sound

**_BONK_** – drastically emphasized sound

I revised this chapter as well. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – friends or something else**

Two children were just finishing up training for the day and were getting their training gear together to head home. "I can't believe it's been four years already. I mean since we met, became friends, and started training and all." Said a now fit 8 year old blonde as he finished packing up and hefted the large, heavy duffle bag over his shoulder. His companion giggled as she too finished and picked up the twin of the boys' bag also stuffed to the brim. "Indeed it has my friend and to think that we are starting the ninja academy tomorrow." "Yeah, I know right? I can't **wait** to show them how far I've come since being their punching bag." "Hey, about that, I think that we ought to play dumb while at the academy." "Huh? Why do you think that?" "Think about it for a minute Naruto. We already out class most of the ninja in the village and none of them realize it. We already seem like baka's to them; so why not keep up the charade? That's one of the reasons that we have been pulling pranks all these years. Remember the lesson on the reason why?" The boy cocks his head to the side and thinks for a minute before he gaps with recognition in his eyes. "By acting like baka's we mislead others into underestimating us so that we have the advantage in any situation if and when they happen. Deception can be either essential or disastrous to a ninjas' survival. It only depends on which side of the 'fence' one is on to whether or not it is good or bad." He slaps his face with a palm before dragging said hand down his face exasperatedly and says. "I cannot **believe** I forgot that with how long you drilled it into me to make sure it was thoroughly imbedded in my thick skull." She laughs. "Well the point was to remind you so that you will remember it when the time comes that you need that knowledge. Now come on lets go. I'm hungry and feeling lazy, so are you up for a ramen eating contest tonight?" "Do you have to ask?" They grin and start to head deeper into the forest towards their home.

* * *

-short time lapse-

Rustling was heard as the two friends came through the brush at the base of an old tree. "Okay, now that we are back, we just need to drop off the bags and grab enough cash for our food. After that we can head into town to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop to eat our fill; fore tonight we celebrate on completing the first stage of our training and starting classes at the academy." The girl says happily while standing in a cute victory pose and cheekily grinning at her companion. He ended up having to hide the light blush that appeared on his cheeks. Quickly turning and jumping up into the tree he replies back. "**Sweet**. Let's hurry up then so I can finally have some ramen before I pass out from withdrawals again. Don't get me wrong though; I like the food you made me learn to eat because it helped to get me healthy and strong. I feel like I could stand up for myself for the first time in my life. It's just for some reason I can't get enough of ramen." The boy said; scratching his cheek with a nail and looking at her out the corner of his eye as they dropped their bags off. "You know, I still don't get you and your obsession with that food sometimes." "You **got** to be **kidding** me. You and I both know that it's the food of the **gods**!" He says loudly making his friend laugh lightly while shaking her head as they grab the currency and head into town to eat.

* * *

- a bit later -

Fabric was heard being brushed aside as the two friends entered the ramen restaurant. "You know, it still **irks** me to no end that most people still can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. I just wish that they would stop it already." Grumbled the girl as she, yet again, watched several folks glare, with barely restrained loathing, at her friend as they passed. "I'm used to it by now ya know. It doesn't bother me as much as it did before we became friends. Now I could care less that they hate me because I plan on proving them wrong. To do that I plan on becoming the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen or will ever see." The blonde said while getting louder and more excited as he went. "Heh, you do that Naruto. Plus you can rest assured that I'll be there supporting you the whole way." The female replied while she smirked at his antics as they sat down on the bar stools to order their ramen.

The flustered kid slaps the counter to get the owners' attention as he exclaims. "**Hey** old man, would ya **hurry** it up? We're **starving** here!" "Yea yea yea. Hold your horses, I'm coming." The cook replied exasperatedly. When he comes out to the front he notices the blonde trying to pull the mad pouty face on him and laughs. "Well **I'll** be a monkey's uncle. It's you two squirts. It's been a while since you guys were here. What'll it be for ya'll?" "We are celebrating tonight with a ramen eating contest so some of everything and keep 'em coming till we drop Tuichi-san." The girl said with a wink and a toothy smirk. The big cook laughed and rolled up his sleeves with a determined grin. "All right then. One all you can eat ramen contest coming up. **Ayame**, I'm going to need some help over here!" "Coming dad." A feminine voice was heard replying. A young woman comes in from the back of the shop to see the two kids at the bar counter grinning in anticipation while her father gets a huge batch of ramen set to cook. "Oh, hiya guys. Are ya going to have another contest?" "Yep, and we're gonna need a referee on the count of the bowls. Up for it?" The girl replies. "Sure why not. I'll even start the match." She said and gets some paper and writing utensils ready to keep the tally of how many bowls each one ate.

"Nice." The boy suddenly points at his friend and says loudly. "I'm **so** gonna beat you this time around Tsuki. **Believe** it!" "**Ha**, in your dreams Naruto. You couldn't beat me in a **million** years and you know it." She replies with an air of superiority. "Grr, we will see about that." "Indeed we will. Let the bowl tally do the talking on who beats who. You just make sure the food goes in your **mouth** instead of on your shirt. Or would you want me to go get Mr. Bibs so you do not stain your shirt again?" She sniggers in challenge. "Oh, why **you**!" "Ok, you two, no more fighting and get ready to eat. Pops is just about ready with the first round." Just as she says that the man comes over with two trays holding six bowls each and sets them down on the small, turning tables by the kids. "Ok. You're set to start any time." "Thanks dad."

A group of travelers walked in during this time and one had heard about the contest and seen the amount of bowls two kids were going to start with. Puzzled he decided to ask. "Don't you think that is a **bit** much for a contest between a couple of kids?" The father and daughter duo laugh. "You **must** be new in town if you don't know about these two. Besides I need that lead if I am to keep up with how fast they eat." "Yeah. My friends and I just got into town for a rest during our trip. Besides that, what is so funny about what I asked? I honestly do not see how these two **pipsqueaks** can eat that much." The daughter notices the pair of 8 year olds' eyes twitch and sweat dropped. "**Now** you've done it. You really must not have heard of them. They end up getting peeved when random people give a pipsqueak remark. They will eat **even** more just to prove you wrong. Just watch and you will find out." She sighs. An Akimichi clan member walks by towards a table to eat with his family and says as he passes by. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that. We Akimichi are famous for our large appetites and restaurants. But **those** two; take it to a **whole** new level that we didn't **think** was possible. They put even **my** clan to shame when it comes to eating contests." The guy just raises an eyebrow and shrugs before going to sit with his buddies to watch.

"Ok. Let's get this started before all this food goes cold. You two ready?" "We were **born** ready Ayame; just make sure the old man keeps them coming because I want to see that guys' jaw **drop** with how much we can down in one sitting and still keep going." "I concur with my friend. I **too** wish to see him **floored** with how much soup we can ingest during this contest." "Go ahead and get them started. I'm ready and waiting with the next batch." "**All** righty then. You **heard** the man; let's begin." The duo nod while breaking their chopsticks apart in preparation of eating.

"On your **mark**."

They grab their bowls.

"Get **set**."

They lift their bowls to their mouths.

"GO!"

**_SLURP_**! _Clink_. _Clink_. **_SLURP_**!

The travelers' eyes slowly got wider as the piles of bowls got bigger and bigger. There was only one thought going through his mind as he watched two small children down what seemed to be a mountain of noodles. _'Where is it all going?'_

* * *

-an hour later-

_Clink_. _Clink_.

The blonde groaned. "Uhg. That's it. I can't **take** anymore."

**_Slurp_**. _Clink_.

The girl sat back and burped lightly with a satisfied grin. "Oops, excuse me. That was good. So what's the total **this** time Ayame?"

"Well that's game, so the totals are….Naruto 30 bowls and Tsuki **35** bowls. **Wow**, guys I do believe that's a new record for both of ya." "**What**? She beat me **again**!? That's **so** not right." The male youth whined. The girl sticks her tongue out and smirks. "I told you that you couldn't beat me." "What ever." He crossed his arms and pouted. She giggled and looked around the place and smiled as she saw what the travelers' group was doing. Noticing her smile the boy followed her gaze and couldn't help but laugh.

The traveler had told his friends what they were going to do and said that it couldn't be that much since they were little kids. The group agreed with him. So it's not all that surprising when all of them were gob smacked when the kids not only ate six but 30+ bowls of ramen each. Needless to say they were all speechless with jaws dropped and eyes wide. Each one wondering just how they managed to eat that much; let alone where they put it all without gaining any weight from it.

Tsuki turns and shakes her head with her smile still in place. "Just goes to show that the old adage is true; you can **never** judge a book by its cover alone. **Oi** Naruto, come on its late and we have an **early** day tomorrow." She gets up and tosses a bag with the amount of coins needed to pay for their food to the owners' daughter then starts to head back home. "I'm coming. Just let me say bye first." The blonde said as he hopped off his seat and waved bye to the woman. "That was great as always Tuichi-san." The whiskered boy said as he patted his stuffed belly happily on his way to the opening of the shop. "Hahaha, anytime kid. **Especially** since we make more money than usual when you two stop by for one of your contests; that is **despite** your surprisingly large appetites for kids your size and age. After all, you both are our favorite customers. Just promise me that ya'll try to come by more often; you hear?" The owner replied good naturedly while he was fixing a batch of ramen for some other folks. "Sure thing pops." "NARUTO HURRY IT UP BEFORE I COME BACK THERE AND **POMELL** YOUR ASS INTO NEXT **WEEK**!" The girl yelled from up the road making the blonde jump with a yelp. "HAI! Cya next time old man." The boy responded with a wave and ran out to catch up with his friend.

* * *

-time lapse: back at home-

The duo took off their shoes at the entry way once they finally got home. "Boy am I stuffed and exhausted." The yawning boy said while stretching. "Mhm. **Me** too. I'm heading off to bed. We do **not** want to be late for our first day at the academy. So I'll be waking you **up** in the morning if you're not already up by the time I am so you **better** get some rest as well. Good night Naruto." The girl said as she walked to her room. "I'm heading that way now. Good night to you to Tsuki." The boy said as he closed his bedroom door.

Each changed clothes and climbed into bed not knowing just what the sandman had in store for them.

* * *

-dreamscape-

Darkness was all she could see while feeling weightless like she was floating. _'Where am I? What is this place?'_ Her thoughts echoed around her almost as if she said them aloud but she knew that she didn't. Soon she could see a bit of color coming closer to her. Tsuki noticed what it was when it stopped in front of her. _'A dream mirror….so this **is** a dream. Mr. Sandman, what do they want you to show me?'_ She thought as the mirror started through the scenes. As she watched she became worried that this might be a future event that is to take place. _'If this is what I **think** it is, Naru-kun is **not** going to like it **one** bit. **But**, if it is part of the future, it **has** to happen. Doesn't it or does this mean that I could change it if I am viewing it from the outside? Wait…did I just think of Naruto as Naru-kun? What does it mean?'_ As her mind was spinning with questions the mirror changed to a completely different scene catching her attention once more.

A boy in an orange jumpsuit was heading to the gates with a white haired man. They were packed for a long journey. They were talking about training when they heard a girl yelling for them to wait up. The two turned to see Naruto's best friend huffing to catch her breath. The boy raises his hand in greeting. "Hey Tsuki what's u—." **_SMACK_**! A shocked blonde shakily puts his hand on a reddening cheek. "WHAT'S UP!? WHAT'S UP!? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT'S UP!? YOU WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR **THREE YEARS** OF TRAINING WITHOUT TELLING ME GOOD BYE! I COME BACK FROM THE MARKET TO SEE A NOTE ON THE COUNTER SAYING BYE…A **NOTE**! I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WERE SUCH A **JERK** TO NOT WAIT TO TELL ME IN PERSON!" By this time the girls' anger was starting to turn into tears. "I had **thought** that after all this time you knew that I would worry that you were never coming back when you did stuff like this." She slides down a pole near her and hugs her knees to herself sobbing. "I thought that you understood….how much….you mean….to me." The boys' shock had worn off by this point and realization took its place as it dawned on him what was happening. He realized that she felt just as strongly for him as he felt for her. His heart started to race faster with that epiphany. He looked at the man with a pleading look. _'Can I have a minute alone with her?'_ The man nods, understanding what was happening, and continues on to wait for the boy at the gate.

The young male goes over to his friend and picks her up to take her to a park nearby and sat down on a bench with her in his lap. Taking out a napkin, he wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. I wanted to say good bye in person but, Baa-chan and Ero Sennin were getting impatient waiting on me so I could only leave the note. They just want me to believe it's just for training but, I know the real reason they want me to go. They want to keep me safe and keep the fur ball in check at the same time." She hiccups and sniffs. "Just **promise** me that you will be careful. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me and if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." He sighs and moves her to sit beside him then lifts her chin so she would look at him. "No matter **what** happens, you will **never** lose me Tsuki. You're my best friend and my-." "HURRY IT **UP** GAKI! WE ARE WAISTING DAYLIGHT!" "**ALRIGHT**, I'M COMING! I got to go now. Just remember that you will see me again in three short years." He smiles and goes to get up to leave when he feels a tug on his sleeve. When he turns back to see what else she needed he ended up frozen. She had placed her lips on his in a searing kiss filled with longing and something else he couldn't place. Soon enough he melted into the kiss and brought his hands up to her head to deepen it with a deep appreciative groan in the back of his throat. A minute later they parted for much needed air while leaving a trail of saliva between them. "Wow. That one was **intense**." He panted as they pressed their foreheads together while trying to catch their breath. "I really need to go now so I'll see you soon ok?" He said after he regained his breath. She grinned sweetly and placed a folded piece of paper in his hand. "Read that when you start to feel lonely." He nodded and kissed her lightly as he hugged her good bye. They were smiling when they pulled back from each other. He started to turn and waved before running off to meet up with his traveling companion.

The dream faded leaving the girl once again floating in darkness.

* * *

-end dreamscape-

The sun was just starting to come over the morning horizon. The birds were singing good morning to a new day. In a hidden house an alarm went off waking the person buried in the sheets. She yawns, stretches, and turns off the alarm as she gets out of bed thinking over the dream she had last night. _'What kind of vision dream of the future was that? Could it be that they were telling me that Naruto is my-.'_ "WHAT THE **HELL** KIND OF FUCKING DREAM WAS **THAT**!?" _'Well looks like he had a similar if not the same dream I did.'_ She giggled as she opened the door to yell. "YOU BETTER BE GETTING READY AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE NARUTO!" She laughed when she heard a thump and a yelp before going back in her room to get ready for the day. _'I have a feeling that from now on things will be getting rather interesting.'_

Oh if only she knew just how interesting it will get for the two friends.

* * *

-A.N.-

Well that's the end of that chapter. I was thinking about continuing it through the school part then thought 'nah I think I'll leave it there and start on the school stuff and the start of canon next chapter.' So I did hehehe. I couldn't show everything that will happen right off the bat so I hope everyone liked the dream fluff. :D What does Tsuki think Naruto is to her? I would like to hear if anyone can get any thoughts or ideas on what is going on. Read and review. Let me know what you think. Is it good or bad? Constructive criticism is accepted.

Ja ne


End file.
